encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
January 29
January 29 is the 29th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 336 days remaining until the end of the year (337 inleap years). Events *757 – An Lushan, leader of a revolt against the Tang dynasty and emperor of Yan, is murdered by his own son, An Qingxu. *904 – Sergius III comes out of retirement to take over the papacy from the deposed antipope Christopher. *1258 – First Mongol invasion of Đại Việt: Đại Việt defeats the Mongols at the battle of Đông Bộ Đầu, forcing the Mongols to withdraw from the country. *1676 – Feodor III becomes Tsar of Russia. *1814 – War of the Sixth Coalition: France defeats Russia and Prussia in the Battle of Brienne. *1819 – Stamford Raffles lands on the island of Singapore. *1834 – US President Andrew Jackson orders first use of federal soldiers to suppress a labor dispute. *1845 – "The Raven" is published in The Evening Mirror in New York, the first publication with the name of the author, Edgar Allan Poe *1850 – Henry Clay introduces the Compromise of 1850 to the U.S. Congress. *1856 – Queen Victoria issues a Warrant under the Royal sign-manual that establishes the Victoria Cross to recognise acts of valour by British military personnel during the Crimean War. *1861 – Kansas is admitted as the 34th U.S. state. *1863 – The Bear River Massacre: A detachment of California Volunteers led by Colonel Patrick Edward Connor engage theShoshone at Bear River, Washington Territory, killing hundreds of men women and children. *1886 – Karl BenzPATENTS the first successful gasoline-driven automobile. *1891 – Liliuokalani is proclaimed the last monarch and only queen regnant of the Kingdom of Hawaii. *1900 – The American League is organized in Philadelphia with eight founding teams. *1907 – Charles Curtis of Kansas becomes the first Native American U.S. Senator. *1916 – World War I: Paris is first bombed by German zeppelins. *1918 – Ukrainian–Soviet War: The Bolshevik Red Army, on its way to besiege Kiev, is met by a small group of military students at the Battle of Kruty. *1918 – Ukrainian–Soviet War: An armed uprising organized by the Bolsheviks in anticipation of the encroaching Red Army begins at the Kiev Arsenal, which will be put down six days later. *1936 – The first inductees into the Baseball Hall of Fame are announced. *1940 – Three trains on the Sakurajima Line, in Osaka, Japan, collide and explode while approaching Ajikawaguchi Station. One hundred eighty-one people are killed. *1941 – Alexandros Koryzis becomes Prime Minister of Greece upon the sudden death of his predecessor, dictator Ioannis Metaxas. *1943 – The first day of the Battle of Rennell Island, [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/USS_Chicago_(CA-29) U.S. cruiser Chicago] is torpedoed and heavily damaged by Japanese bombers. *1944 – World War II: Approximately 38 people are killed and about a dozen injured when the Polish village of Koniuchy (present-day Kaniūkai, Lithuania) is attacked by Soviet partisan units. *1944 – In Bologna, Italy, the Anatomical theatre of the Archiginnasio is destroyed in an air-raid. *1948 – The Pakistan Socialist Party is founded in Karachi. *1963 – The first inductees into the Pro Football Hall of Fame are announced. *1967 – The "ultimate high" of the hippie era, the Mantra-Rock Dance, takes place in San Francisco and features Janis Joplin, Grateful Dead, and Allen Ginsberg. *1989 – Hungary establishes diplomatic relations with South Korea, making it the first Eastern Bloc nation to do so. *1991 – Gulf War: The Battle of Khafji, the first major ground engagement of the war, as well as its deadliest, begins. *1996 – President Jacques Chirac announces a "definitive end" to French nuclear weapons testing. *1996 – La Fenice, Venice's opera house, is destroyed by fire. *1998 – In Birmingham, Alabama, a bomb explodes at an abortion clinic, killing one and severely wounding another. Serial bomber Eric Robert Rudolph is suspected as the culprit. *2001 – Thousands of student protesters in Indonesia storm parliament and demand that President Abdurrahman Wahid resign due to alleged involvement in corruption scandals. *2002 – In his State of the Union address, President George W. Bush describes "regimes that sponsor terror" as an Axis of evil, in which he includes Iraq,Iran and North Korea. *2005 – The first direct commercialFLIGHTS FROM mainland China (from Guangzhou) to Taiwan since 1949 arrived in Taipei. Shortly afterwards, aChina AirlinesFLIGHT lands in Beijing. *2006 – India's Irfan Pathan became the first bowler to take a Test cricket hat-trick in the opening over of a match. *2009 – The Supreme Constitutional Court of Egypt rules that people who do not adhere to one of the three government-recognised religions, while not allowed to list any belief outside of those three, are still eligible to receive government identity documents. *2009 – Governor of Illinois Rod Blagojevich is removed from office following his conviction of several corruption charges, including the alleged solicitation of personal benefit in exchange for an appointment to the United States Senate as a replacement for then-U.S. president-elect Barack Obama. *2013 – SCAT Airlines Flight 760 crashes near the Kazakh city of Almaty, killing 21 people. *2013 – A gunman kills a school busDRIVER and holds a 6-year-old boy hostage in an underground bunker in Midland City, Alabama. *2015 – Malaysia has officially declared the disappearance of missing Malaysia Airlines flight MH370 an accident and its passengers and crew presumed dead. Births *1584 – Frederick Henry, Prince of Orange (d. 1647) *1632 – Johann Georg Graevius, German scholar and critic (d. 1703) *1688 – Emanuel Swedenborg, Swedish-English astronomer, philosopher, and theologian (d. 1772) *1703 – Carlmann Kolb, German priest and composer (d. 1765) *1711 – Giuseppe Bonno, Austrian composer (d. 1788) *1715 – Georg Christoph Wagenseil, Austrian organist and composer (d. 1777) *1717 – Jeffery Amherst, 1st Baron Amherst, English field marshal and politician, 19th Governor General of Canada (d. 1797) *1718 – Paul Rabaut, French pastor (d. 1794) *1737 – Thomas Paine, English-American author, activist, and theorist (d. 1809) *1749 – Christian VII of Denmark (d. 1808) *1754 – Moses Cleaveland, American general, lawyer, and politician, founded Cleveland, Ohio (d. 1806) *1756 – Henry Lee III, American general and politician, 9th Governor of Virginia (d. 1818) *1761 – Albert Gallatin, Swiss-American ethnologist, linguist, and politician, 4th United States Secretary of the Treasury (d. 1849) *1782 – Daniel Auber, French composer (d. 1871) *1801 – Johannes Bernardus van Bree, Dutch violinist, composer, and conductor (d. 1857) *1801 – Horatia Nelson, English daughter of Horatio Nelson, 1st Viscount Nelson (d. 1881) *1810 – Ernst Kummer, Polish-German mathematician and academic (d. 1893) *1843 – William McKinley, American soldier, lawyer, and politician, 25th President of the United States (d. 1901) *1846 – Karol Olszewski, Polish chemist, mathematician, and physicist (d. 1915) *1852 – Frederic Hymen Cowen, British composer (d. 1935) *1858 – Henry Ward Ranger, American artist (d. 1916) *1860 – Anton Chekhov, Russian physician and author (d. 1904) *1862 – Frederick Delius, English composer (d. 1934) *1866 – Julio Peris Brell, Spanish painter (d. 1944) *1866 – Romain Rolland, French historian, author, and playwright, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1944) *1867 – Vicente Blasco Ibáñez, Spanish journalist and author (d. 1928) *1874 – John D. Rockefeller, Jr., American businessman and philanthropist (d. 1960) *1876 – Havergal Brian, English composer (d. 1972) *1877 – Georges Catroux, French general and diplomat (d. 1969) *1880 – W. C. Fields, American actor, singer, and screenwriter (d. 1946) *1884 – Juhan Aavik, Estonian-Swedish composer and conductor (d. 1982) *1884 – Douglass Cadwallader, American golfer (d. 1971) *1888 – Sydney Chapman, English mathematician and geophysicist (d. 1970) *1891 – Elizaveta Gerdt, Russian ballerina and educator (d. 1975) *1891 – R. Norris Williams, Swiss-American tennis player and banker (d. 1968) *1895 – Muna Lee, American poet and author (d. 1965) *1901 – Allen B. DuMont, American engineer and broadcaster; founded the DuMont Television Network (d. 1965) *1901 – E. P. Taylor, Canadian businessman and horse breeder (d. 1989) *1905 – Barnett Newman, American painter and etcher (d. 1970) *1906 – Joe Primeau, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 1989) *1910 – Colin Middleton, Irish painter and poet (d. 1983) *1911 – Peter von Siemens, German businessman (d. 1986) *1913 – Victor Mature, American actor and singer (d. 1999) *1913 – Daniel Taradash, American director and screenwriter (d. 2003) *1913 – Peter von Zahn, German journalist and author (d. 2001) *1915 – John Serry, Sr., American accordion player and composer (d. 2003) *1918 – John Forsythe, American actor (d. 2010) *1920 – José Luis de Vilallonga, Spanish actor and author (d. 2007) *1922 – Gerda Steinhoff, German concentration camp guard (d. 1946) *1923 – Paddy Chayefsky, American author and screenwriter (d. 1981) *1923 – Ivo Robić, Croatian singer-songwriter (d. 2000) *1924 – Luigi Nono, Italian composer (d. 1990) *1925 – Tofiq Bahramov, Azerbaijani footballer and referee (d. 1993) *1925 – Raúl Corrales Forno, Cuban photographer (d. 2006) *1925 – Robert W. McCollum, American virologist and epidemiologist (d. 2010) *1926 – Franco Cerri, Italian guitarist *1926 – Abdus Salam, Pakistani-English physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1996) *1927 – Edward Abbey, American environmentalist and author (d. 1989) *1928 – Lee Shau-kee, Hong Kong businessman, founded Henderson Land Development *1929 – Elio Petri, Italian director and screenwriter (d. 1982) *1929 – Ed Shaughnessy, American drummer (The Tonight Show Band) (d. 2013) *1929 – Joseph Kruskal, American mathematician andCOMPUTER scientist (d. 2010) *1929 – Puggy Pearson,AMERICAN POKER player (d. 2006) *1930 – Christopher Collier, American historian and author *1931 – Leslie Bricusse, English playwright and composer *1931 – Ferenc Mádl, Hungarian academic and politician, 2nd President of Hungary (d. 2011) *1932 – Tommy Taylor, English footballer (d. 1958) *1933 – Sacha Distel, French singer and guitarist (d. 2004) *1933 – Hugo Herrestrup, Danish actor (d. 2009) *1934 – Noel Harrison, English singer, actor, and skier (d. 2013) *1934 – Branko Miljković, Serbian poet (d. 1961) *1936 – James Jamerson, American bass player (The Funk Brothers) (d. 1983) *1936 – Veturi Sundararama Murthy, Indian poet and songwriter (d. 2010) *1937 – Hassan Habibi, Iranian lawyer and politician; 1st Vice President of Iran (d. 2013) *1938 – Shuji Tsurumi, Japanese gymnast *1939 – Germaine Greer, Australian journalist and author *1940 – Katharine Ross, American actress and author *1940 – Kunimitsu Takahashi, Japanese motorcycle racer and race carDRIVER *1941 – Robin Morgan, American actress, journalist, and author *1942 – Claudine Longet, French-American singer, actress, and dancer *1943 – Désiré Letort, French cyclist (d. 2012) *1943 – Molly Meldrum, Australian journalist, critic, and producer *1943 – Pat Quinn, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 2014) *1944 – Andrew Loog Oldham, English record producer and manager *1944 – Patrick Lipton Robinson, Jamaican judge *1944 – Pauline van der Wildt, Dutch swimmer *1945 – Ibrahim Boubacar Keïta, Malian academic and politician, Prime Minister of Mali *1945 – Jim Nicholson, Irish farmer and politician *1945 – Tom Selleck, American actor, producer, and screenwriter *1946 – Bettye LaVette, American singer-songwriter *1947 – Linda B. Buck, American biologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate *1947 – Marián Varga, Slovak organist and composer *1948 – Raymond Keene, English chess player and author *1948 – Pat Kenny, Irish radio and television host *1948 – Cristina Saralegui, Cuban-American talk show host *1948 – Marc Singer, Canadian-American actor *1949 – Evgeny Lovchev, Russian footballer and manager *1949 – Tommy Ramone, Hungarian-American drummer and producer (d. 2014) *1950 – Ann Jillian, American actress and singer *1950 – Jody Scheckter, South African race carDRIVER and sportscaster *1950 – Miklós Vámos, Hungarian talk show host and author *1951 – Fereydoon Forooghi, Iranian singer-songwriter (d. 2001) *1951 – Andy Roberts, Caribbean cricketer *1952 – Tim Healy, English actor and singer *1953 – Peter Baumann, German keyboard player and songwriter (Tangerine Dream) *1953 – Caesar Cervin, American soccer player and coach *1953 – Dennis Delaney, American actor and playwright *1953 – Paul Fusco, American puppeteer and voice actor *1953 – Grażyna Szmacińska, Polish chess players *1953 – Teresa Teng, Taiwanese singer (d. 1995) *1953 – Charlie Wilson, American singer-songwriter and producer *1953 – Hwang Woo-suk, South Korean veterinarian and academic *1954 – Christian Bjelland IV, Norwegian businessman and art collector *1954 – Yukinobu Hoshino, Japanese illustrator *1954 – Terry Kinney, American actor and director *1954 – Doug Risebrough, Canadian ice hockey player and coach *1954 – Oprah Winfrey, American talk show host, actress, media entrepreneur and producer; founded Harpo Productions *1955 – Eddie Jordan, American basketball player and coach *1955 – Femi Pedro, Nigerian banker and politician *1956 – Jan Jakub Kolski, Polish director, screenwriter, and cinematographer *1957 – Julie Mellor, English politician *1957 – Grażyna Miller, Italian journalist and poet *1957 – Ron Franscell, American journalist and author *1958 – Glen Cochrane, Canadian ice hockey player and scout *1958 – Judy Norton Taylor, American actress and director *1958 – Linda Smith, English comedian and actress (d. 2006) *1959 – Mike Foligno, Canadian ice hockey player and coach *1959 – Michael Sloane, American actor, director, and screenwriter *1959 – Nick Xenophon, Australian lawyer and politician *1960 – Matthew Ashford, American actor, producer, and screenwriter *1960 – Gia Carangi, American model (d. 1986) *1960 – Sean Kerly, English field hockey player and sportscaster *1960 – Cho-Liang Lin, Taiwanese American violinist *1960 – Greg Louganis, American diver and author *1960 – Steve Sax, American baseball player and sportscaster *1960 – J. G. Thirlwell, Australian-English singer-songwriter and producer *1961 – Mike Aldrete, American baseball player and coach *1961 – Petra Thümer, German swimmer and photographer *1962 – Taija Rae, American porn actress *1962 – Nicholas Turturro, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter *1963 – Hardcore Holly, American wrestler and trainer *1963 – Monica Horan, American actress *1963 – Octave Octavian Teodorescu, Romanian guitarist, songwriter, and producer *1964 – Roddy Frame, Scottish singer-songwriter and guitarist *1964 – Andre Reed, American football player and sportscaster *1964 – Anna Ryder Richardson, Welsh interior designer and television host *1965 – Dominik Hašek, Czech ice hockey player *1965 – Peter Lundgren, Swedish tennis player and coach *1966 – Romário, Brazilian footballer, manager, and politician *1967 – Stacey King, American basketball player, coach, and sportscaster *1967 – Cyril Suk, Czech-American tennis player *1968 – Edward Burns, American actor, director, and producer *1968 – Susi Erdmann, German luger and bobsledder *1968 – Sora Jung, South Korean actress *1969 – Hyde, Japanese singer-songwriter, guitarist, producer, and actor *1970 – Heather Graham, American actress, singer, and producer *1970 – Jörg Hoffmann, German swimmer *1970 – Rajyavardhan Singh Rathore, Indian target shooter and politician *1970 – Paul Ryan, American economist and politician *1970 – Mohammed Yusuf, Nigerian militant leader, founded Boko Haram (d. 2009) *1972 – Engin Günaydın, Turkish actor and screenwriter *1973 – Jason Schmidt, American baseball player *1975 – Sara Gilbert, American actress, producer, and talk show host *1976 – Karsten Kroon, Dutch cyclist *1977 – Justin Hartley, American actor *1978 – Rob Bironas, American football player (d. 2014) *1978 – Martin Schmitt, German ski jumper *1979 – Marvin Agustin, Filipino actor and singer *1979 – Sui Feifei, Chinese basketball player *1979 – Andrew Keegan, American actor and producer *1979 – Andreas Thorstensson, Swedish businessman *1980 – Yael Bar Zohar, Israeli model and actress *1980 – Ingimundur Ingimundarson, Icelandic handball player *1980 – Ivan Klasnić, Croatian footballer *1980 – Jason James Richter, American actor and producer *1981 – Rui En, Singaporean singer and actress *1981 – Jonny Lang, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1981 – Darío Lopilato, Argentinian actor *1981 – Vladimir Gojković, Montenegrin water polo player *1981 – Álex Ubago, Spanish singer-songwriter and guitarist *1982 – Wallis Bird, Irish singer-songwriter and guitarist *1982 – Adam Lambert, American singer-songwriter and actor *1982 – Heidi Mueller, American actress *1982 – Riff Raff, American rapper *1983 – Biagio Pagano, Italian footballer *1983 – Nedžad Sinanović, Bosnian basketball player *1984 – Natalie du Toit, South African swimmer *1984 – Nuno Morais, Portuguese footballer *1984 – Safee Sali, Malaysian footballer *1985 – Marc Gasol, Spanish basketball player *1985 – Isabel Lucas, Australian model and actress *1985 – Martynas Mažeika, Lithuanian basketball player *1985 – Athina Onassis Roussel, French horse rider *1986 – Drew Tyler Bell, American actor and dancer *1986 – Simon Vukčević, Montenegrin footballer *1987 – José Abreu, Cuban baseball player *1987 – Matthew Wilson, English race car driver *1988 – Tatyana Chernova, Russian heptathlete *1988 – Stephanie Gilmore, Australian surfer *1988 – Shaleum Logan, English footballer *1988 – Aydın Yılmaz, Turkish footballer *1988 – Margarita Žernosekova, Estonian footballer *1989 – Kevin Shattenkirk, American ice hockey player *1993 – Michelle Larcher de Brito, Portuguese tennis player *1993 – Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, Japanese singer and model *1994 – Lucas Hufnagel, German footballer *1994 – Ayane Sakura, Japanese voice actress *1996 – Nora Foss al-Jabri, Iraqi-Norwegian singer *1996 – Juho Lammikko, Finnish ice hockey player *1998 – Mion Mukaichi, Japanese idol, singer, and actress (AKB48) Deaths *702 – Princess Ōku, Japanese princess (b. 661) *1119 – Pope Gelasius II (b. 1060) *1342 – Louis I, Duke of Bourbon (b. 1279) *1597 – Elias Ammerbach, German organist and composer (b. 1530) *1608 – Frederick I, Duke of Württemberg (b. 1557) *1647 – Francis Meres, English author (b. 1565) *1678 – Jerónimo Lobo, Portuguese missionary and author (b. 1593) *1706 – Charles Sackville, 6th Earl of Dorset, English poet and courtier (b. 1638) *1737 – George Hamilton, 1st Earl of Orkney, Scottish-English field marshal and politician; Colonial Governor of Virginia (b. 1666) *1743 – André-Hercule de Fleury, French cardinal (b. 1653) *1763 – Louis Racine, French poet (b. 1692) *1820 – George III of the United Kingdom (b. 1738) *1829 – Paul François Jean Nicolas, vicomte de Barras, French politician (b. 1755) *1829 – István Pauli, Hungarian-Slovenian priest and poet (b. 1760) *1870 – Leopold II, Grand Duke of Tuscany (b. 1797) *1871 – Philippe-Joseph Aubert de Gaspé, Canadian author (b. 1786) *1888 – Edward Lear, English author, poet, and illustrator (b. 1812) *1899 – Alfred Sisley, French-English painter (b. 1839) *1906 – Christian IX of Denmark (b. 1818) *1928 – Douglas Haig, 1st Earl Haig, Scottish field marshal (b. 1861) *1933 – Sara Teasdale, American poet (b. 1884) *1934 – Fritz Haber, Polish-German chemist and engineer; Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1868) *1941 – Ioannis Metaxas, Greek general and politician, 130th Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1871) *1944 – William Allen White, American journalist and author (b. 1868) *1946 – Harry Hopkins, American politician, 8th United States Secretary of Commerce (b. 1890) *1948 – Prince Aimone, Duke of Aosta (b. 1900) *1950 – Ahmad Al-Jaber Al-Sabah, Kuwaiti ruler (b. 1885) *1951 – Frank Tarrant, Australian cricketer and umpire (b. 1880) *1956 – H. L. Mencken, American journalist and critic (b. 1880) *1959 – Winifred Brunton, South African painter and illustrator (b. 1880) *1961 – John F. O'Ryan, American general, lawyer, and politician (b. 1874) *1962 – Fritz Kreisler, Austrian-American violinist and composer (b. 1875) *1963 – Robert Frost, American poet and playwright (b. 1874) *1964 – Alan Ladd, American actor and producer (b. 1913) *1966 – Pierre Mercure, Canadian bassoon player and composer (b. 1927) *1969 – Allen Welsh Dulles, American banker, lawyer, and diplomat; 5th Director of Central Intelligence (b. 1893) *1970 – B. H. Liddell Hart, French-English soldier, historian, and journalist (b. 1895) *1975 – Orestis Makris, Greek actor and tenor (b. 1898) *1977 – Buster Nupen, South African cricketer and lawyer (b. 1902) *1977 – Freddie Prinze, American comedian and actor (b. 1954) *1980 – Jimmy Durante, American actor, singer, and pianist (b. 1893) *1986 – Leif Erickson, American actor and singer (b. 1911) *1989 – Halina Konopacka, Polish discus thrower and poet (b. 1900) *1991 – Yasushi Inoue, Japanese author and poet (b. 1907) *1992 – Willie Dixon, American singer-songwriter and producer (b. 1915) *1993 – Adetokunbo Ademola, Nigerian lawyer and jurist, 2nd Chief Justice of Nigeria (b. 1906) *1994 – Ulrike Maier, Austrian skier (b. 1967) *1999 – Lili St. Cyr, American model and dancer (b. 1918) *2002 – Harold Russell, Canadian-American soldier and actor (b. 1914) *2003 – Frank Moss, American lawyer and politician (b. 1911) *2004 – Janet Frame, New Zealand author and poet (b. 1924) *2004 – M. M. Kaye, Indian-English author and playwright (b. 1908) *2005 – Ephraim Kishon, Israeli author, screenwriter, and director (b. 1924) *2006 – Nam June Paik, Korean-American artist (b. 1932) *2007 – Dia Abdul Zahra Kadim, Iraqi cult leader (b. 1970) *2008 – Raymond Jacobs, American marine, member of the Raising the Flag on Iwo Jima (b. 1925) *2008 – Bengt Lindström, Swedish painter and sculptor (b. 1925) *2008 – Margaret Truman, American singer and author (b. 1924) *2009 – Hélio Gracie, Brazilian martial artist (b. 1913) *2009 – John Martyn, English-Scottish singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1948) *2011 – Milton Babbitt, American composer, educator, and theorist (b. 1916) *2012 – Ranjit Singh Dyal, Indian general and politician; 10th Lieutenant Governor of Puducherry (b. 1928) *2012 – Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, Italian lawyer and politician, 9th President of Italy (b. 1918) *2012 – Camilla Williams, American soprano and educator (b. 1919) *2013 – Said al-Muragha, Palestinian colonel (b. 1927) *2013 – Frank Hahn, German-English economist and academic (b. 1925) *2013 – Anselm Hollo, Finnish-American poet and academic (b. 1934) *2013 – Butch Morris, American cornet player, composer, and conductor (b. 1947) *2014 – François Cavanna, French journalist and author (b. 1923) *2014 – Lars Andreas Larssen, Norwegian actor (b. 1935) *2015 – Taeko Kono, Japanese author and critic (b. 1926) *2015 – Colleen McCullough, Australian neuroscientist, author (The Thorn Birds) and academic (b. 1937) *2015 – Rod McKuen, American singer-songwriter and poet (b. 1933) *2015 – Kel Nagle, Australian golfer (b. 1920) *2015 – Alexander Vraciu, American commander and pilot (b. 1918) Holidays and observances *Christian feast day: **Andrei Rublev (Episcopal Church (USA)) **Aquilinus of Milan **Gildas **Joseph Freinademetz **Juniper **Valerius of Trèves **January 29 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *Earliest day on which Fat Tuesday can fall, while March 4 is the latest; celebrated on Tuesday before Ash Wednesday. (Christianity) Category:Days of the year Category:January